Vous ne tuerez pas cet enfant
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : Frigga ne voulait pas croire à la rumeur, pourtant elle était fondée, c'était bien d'exécution que son époux était en train de parler.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor The Dark World**_

**Frigga ne voulait pas croire à la rumeur, pourtant elle était fondée, c'était bien ****d'exécution**** que son époux était en train de parler.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_Vous ne tuerez pas cet enfant_**

Il y avait une chose que Frigga avait toujours haïe sur Asgard, une chose qui lui faisait regretter sa terre de Vanaheim, c'était le poids des rumeurs et l'importance des ragots. En toute honnêteté, la reine ne détestait pas tendre l'oreille à certaines en quelques occasions, mais pas là, pas maintenant, pas quand le sujet faisait aussi mal.

Plus la rumeur enflait et plus la reine se sentait mal, paniquée et perdue. Pourtant elle avait été si heureuse au début… Son fils, son petit garçon était en vie. Il avait survécu à sa chute dans cet abîme maudit et il était en vie… Sur Midgard. Et c'était à partir de là qu'elle avait commencé à détester la rumeur. Il était devenu fou, cruel… Il massacrait les innocents à tour de bras sous prétexte de les gouverner. Il tuait sans remords, ni état d'âmes. Il était prêt à massacrer son frère, prêt à s'allier avec une race d'aliens sanguinaires, prêt à détruire tout un monde pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. Il était malade, démoniaque, fou, sans âme comme tous les démons de sa race.

Frigga avait tremblé. Elle avait crié. Elle avait eu la nausée. Tant de médisances, tant de haine envers un enfant qu'elle avait pleuré chaque jour depuis un an, ne se remettant pas de sa perte dont elle était en partie responsable. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait une raison à tout ça, une raison à cette folie apparente. Une raison qu'elle voulait connaître !

De toute manière, elle serait bientôt fixée. Thor était sur le chemin du retour. Il ramènerait le Tesseract et Loki. Elle pourrait enfin lui parler. Enfin avoir la vérité… Enfin, si on lui en laissait l'occasion ! Parce qu'il y avait une autre rumeur qui enflait, une rumeur si terrifiante qu'elle se mit à courir dans les méandres du palais, s'arrêtant essoufflée et légèrement tremblante devant les portes monumentales de la salle du trône.

D'un geste de la main, Frigga arrangea sa chevelure et les poussa, pénétrant avec une attitude fière et droite dans la pièce.

A son entrée, Odin lui lança un coup d'œil, mais prit le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une phrase qu'il était en train de délivrer à l'un des ses plus proches capitaines des einherjars et dont Frigga comprit les dernières bribes : _« …bet sur la grande place. »_

Frigga se raidit, ce n'était pas une folle rumeur ! Se transformant en lionne, elle pressa le pas se plantant devant son mari qu'elle toisa autant qu'elle put pendant qu'elle lui dit avec un regard sombre.

\- Vous ne tuerez pas cet enfant !

Odin sursauta à son ton froid, cassant et déterminé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Non ! Ne jouez pas les innocents ! Je sais lire en vous. Je vois bien que votre décision a été prise avant qu'il ne pose un pied sur ces terres et je ne vous laisserez pas faire !

\- Frigga !

\- Vous ne tuerez pas cet enfant !

\- Avez-vous une seule idée de sa folie, de la destruction et de la mort qu'il a semé derrière lui ?

\- Vous ne tuerez pas mon fils !

\- Le chaos ! L'annihilation de toute vie ! Lui opposa Odin en commençant à perdre patience. Il a entaché la réputation de tout Asgard !

\- Vous ne tuerez pas votre fils !

Cette fois, Frigga avait craqué. Devant la froideur avec laquelle son époux était en train de lui parler, elle avait craqué et s'était mise à hurler. Odin écarquilla les yeux et vacilla un peu.

\- Vous m'entendez ! C'est votre fils… Reprit doucement Frigga en luttant contre ses émotions.

\- Non, il ne l'est plus, répliqua froidement Odin. Le monstre a pris le dessus. Toute cette destruction…

\- Le monstre ? Le monstre que vous envisagez de décapiter sur un gibet en place publique ?

\- C'est la sentence de ce royaume pour ses crimes.

\- Et pour les vôtres ? Quelle sentence allez-vous vous appliquer ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Odin.

\- Pour l'avoir méprisé, rabaissé, humilié, utilisé comme un objet… Pour parler de lui avec autant de cruauté…

\- Frigga, je…

\- Il n'a donc jamais été votre fils ? Ce petit garçon malade et chétif que vous avez posé dans mes bras en rentrant de cette maudite bataille, vous ne l'avez donc jamais regardé comme votre enfant ?

\- Je l'ai élevé ! Je l'ai éduqué !

\- Mais est-ce que vous l'avez aimé ?

\- Bien sûr, il…

\- Non, c'est faux… Si vous l'aviez aimé un peu, vous ne serez pas là, à planifier son exécution pure et simple.

\- Nos lois…

\- C'est mon fils… Je ne vous laisserez jamais faire ça… Vous ne le tuerez pas ! Ou vous devrez me tuer avec lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été ! Il est en vie ! Moi qui l'ai pleuré en le croyant mort pendant un an, il est en vie. Alors, je ne vous laisserez pas le tuer purement et simplement pour respecter vos maudites lois et vos convenances… Pour être plus claire, si vous le touchez… si vous le condamnez à mort, j'irais le rejoindre.

\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit !

\- Non, je l'aime ! C'est mon petit garçon ! Personne ne le tuera sans que je me batte pour lui. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas faire preuve d'un peu de clémence envers lui, pour une fois dans sa vie… Je vous en prie… Ne me le tuez pas. C'est mon petit garçon.

Toute à ses émotions, la reine ne put retenir ses larmes. Odin chancela devant sa douleur, lui qui savait ce qui s'était passé sur Midgard, mais voir la femme qu'il aimait aussi mal, ne pouvait le laisser indifférent. Alors il frémit et chercha à retrouver une contenance plus fière.

\- Soit, je veux bien lui éviter le billot… Ce sera une condamnation de prison à vie sans visites !

Frigga sursauta et redressa vivement la tête. En voyant son attitude choquée, Odin leva une main pour la faire taire avant d'ajouter.

\- Mais je vous laisserai le droit de le voir une dernière fois afin que vous puissiez vous rendre compte par vous-même de la folie qui s'est emparée de son être. Il a été votre fils, mais vous verrez de vos propres yeux qu'il ne l'est plus maintenant !


End file.
